The Gallagher Girl in Ops
by Choirchick16
Summary: Nell Jones, the girl with the highest IQ in NCIS. Her schooling was not what the rest of the team believes it to be. Fifteenth in my vocab oneshot series (no order).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I got this idea after browsing some crossovers and loved the idea. It especially works well with Granger's (or was it Hetty's?) comment about Nell having the highest IQ in the room. This will actually be a two-shot in my oneshot series. I'll post it as a second chapter, but altogether, this is the fifteenth story in my oneshot series. Enjoy! Reviews are loved and cherished!**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing in either of these two fandoms._

* * *

Nell Jones was sitting at a rooftop café table in downtown LA. She was rarely one to take time off when not on holiday, but Hetty had berated her once the Operations Manager found out that she pulled an all-nighter chasing a lead the previous week. Hetty had then informed Nell of the lunch reservation for two under Nell's name.

"For two? Who else is going? There's work to be done here."

Hetty gave Nell a knowing look, "The work can wait. We have no pressing cases currently, and if I'm not mistaken, Ms. Cameron in currently in Los Angeles. She has a layover before flying out to Virginia."

Nell's face broke into a grin, all concerns about leaving for lunch alleviated. "Abby's here?" she asked excitedly. At her Hetty's nod, the intelligence analyst raced out of OSP.

Nell was enjoying the California sun on the rooftop while trying to recall the last time that she seen her friend. It had been years since they both graduated from high school, and they had only met up a couple times since then. They hadn't meant to fall out of contact, but they were both busy working for federal agencies. It wasn't the same as talking, but Nell still kept tabs on her fellow alumna from Gallagher Academy; it helped that she had pretty high clearance and easy access to a federal database. She was also fairly confident that Abby did the same.

Nell was pulled out of her musings when a voice behind her said, "You know, there are fifteen places that a sniper could stake out to put a bullet through your head because you're in the rooftop seating."

Nell turned around and smirked at beautiful dark-haired women that had appeared, "Fourteen. The building to the southeast is due for demolition next week because the floors are too weak." When the new woman chuckled, Nell continued, "Besides, if they even got a shot off, they would have to deal with the not so innocuous Abigail Cameron."

The two women embrace and then took a step back to observe the other. "It's good to know that you're still on your toes, Nell," commented Abby once she was satisfied that Nell appeared well.

"I'm surrounded by undercover operatives all day at work; they keep me alert," the shorter woman replied with a smile. Nell paused, cocking her head, "How did you hurt your leg?"

Abby raised a single, perfectly manicured eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"The concealer on your left ankle. You may be able to lie flawlessly, hide a limp impeccably, and apply makeup exquisitely, but the sun does you no favors being this bright. It makes it too shiny. So," Nell reiterated, "how did you get hurt this time?"

Abby laughed, "Remind me again why you didn't go into the field? You're great at observation."

"Probably something to do with my computer skills and small stature."

"Because being short prevents agents from succeeding in the field," Abby replied sarcastically.

"Your ankle?" Nell prompted.

Abby sighed, "A Russian nationalist with ties to a terrorist group got a lucky hit when he was flailing about with a crowbar."

Nell snorted at Abby's irritated tone, "And what did you do to elicit such a violent response?"

The other woman shrugged, "I stole his briefcase and coffee. He got upset that I was trying to take documents that could discredit several high ranking officials."

"A natural reaction. I'm more of a tea drinker myself, but I understand the violent response to someone trying to steal my drink," Nell replied with a grin. "Besides the Russian, how are you doing? Are you with the Secret Service or the CIA right now?"

"Technically the CIA, but I'm now on leave to help out Rachel at Gallagher," answered Abby. She smiled slightly, "It's kind of nice being back there, lots of good memories."

"Your sister's Headmistress there now, right," Nell murmered.

"What about you?" Abby countered. "Still at NCIS?"

Nell couldn't help the smile that stole across her face, "Yeah, I am. It's good for me. I've really found a good job with good people." Nell shifted her gaze to city around them. "They're less like coworkers and more like family. I know that most of us alumna from Gallagher went on to the CIA, but I really found a home at NCIS."

Abby nodded and rested a hand on the other woman's hand, "Then that's what matters. You know that your sisters at Gallagher will always have your back, but having some people a little bit closer is good too."

The two women were interrupted when Nell's phone chirped. The CIA agent gave her an understanding look as Nell answered the phone. She listened for a moment and then replied, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

As Nell hung up the phone, Abby shook her head, "Tsk, tsk. Ten minutes? That's so vague, Nell. It seems that you are losing your touch."

The NCIS intelligence analyst laughed as the pair stood, "So I lied. It'll be 7 minutes 45 seconds give or take 15 seconds depending if light is red outside of OSP. Only my bosses know that I went to a high school for female spies, the rest of the team doesn't."

Abby and Nell embraced again. "I'll be at Gallagher for the next several months. If you're in Virginia…" Abby trailed off leaving the statement open.

Nell smiled, "I'll definitely see what I can do. Now, duty calls. Crimes never stop in LA."

Abby nodded, "It doesn't seem to stop anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Part two! Read, review, and enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Nell watched with a small smile as she passed through the gates of Gallagher Academy for girls. The tall walls, manicured lawns, and limos that escorted the students here were to dissemble the academy's true teaching plans. No, Gallagher Academy was not the school for spoiled "princesses" that Roseville, Virginia and the rest of the world believed. It was a place that nurtured young women in the art of languages, covert operations, and martial arts.

It was a school for spies.

And it had been Nell's home for six years growing up.

Nell exited the limo that had driven her down the long winding driveway a dark-hair woman walked down the front steps of the mansion-like school.

"Nell," the woman greeted warmly, drawing her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you could make it. I was worried that you couldn't bear even a day without your LA sun and would never visit plain, old Virginia."

Nell laughed and responded with her own quip, "Abby Cameron wrong about someone's motives? This can't be. We can't let this happen." The shorter woman shook her head. "I guess I'll just have to fly back to LA, so we don't further damage your reputation."

Abby reached for Nell to drag her inside Gallagher when the red-head turned to leave. The CIA agent called over her should to the limo driver to bring Nell's bags in. Nell barely got to glance around her alma mater before Abby had led her into the headmistress's office.

The woman sitting at the main desk working on paperwork didn't look up when she chided the woman at Nell's side, "Abigail, you're a federal agent. I don't think it's very becoming to drag another federal agent around like an excited puppy." She could easily have passed as Abby's twin, but Nell knew that she was actually Abby's older sister, Rachel.

"Rachel, wasn't you who begged for a dog when we were kids?" questioned Abby, a gleam in her eyes.

A laugh was heard, and Nell spun around to see a man sitting on the end of a couch in the office. "Rachel begging for a dog. Now that is an entertaining thought," the man said with a smirk. He stood up and offered a hand to Nell. "Joe Solomon," he introduced.

"Nell Jones," she replied. The perspicacity that his eyes held was eerily similar to Hetty's. The penetrating stare seem to stare straight into your soul; she maintained eye contact with his startling green eyes only because of experience with Hetty's own gaze.

"Will you be staying long, Nell?" asked Rachel pleasantly. "You're welcome for however long, but if you want we can set up a lecture you can give." The headmistress smiled and shook her head, "So many of the girls want to go into the field. It would be good for many of them to hear about organization and technicalities behind the operations."

"Um-uh," Nell stuttered surprised at the offer. She was just expecting to visit Gallagher and catch up with Abby, not give a lecture. Then again… "Sure." She took a steadying breath. "I can talk about what I do as an intelligence analyst and other behind the scenes jobs. Of course, I wouldn't be able to go into complete detail since not all the girls have a high enough clearance level," Nell finished, quirking her lips slightly.

"Of course," replied Abby. "We wouldn't want to compromise any agents that might still be undercover at NCIS." The other two nodded in agreement.

At the mention of her agency, Nell suddenly became hyper-aware that she was standing in a room with three CIA agents. Though she knew that she was safe with the three, Nell couldn't help but remember the few cases that her team had undermined higher, usually CIA, authority. Interagency cooperation was often strained at best especially when NCIS was involved as NCIS was considered the little sibling that should stick to playing "Navy cops."

Nell smiled knowing that she was safe while in her old home. She was also safe as long as she was employed by NCIS; though if the number of times she had hacked the CIA was found out, she could get into serious trouble. Ironically, it was at Gallagher, a recruiter for the CIA, that Nell had acquired her hacking skills.

Either way, it was still comforting to know that if anything ever went wrong, she would have her team _and_ her sisters there to have her back. Both groups could be pretty terrifying, and that was before you added any of their weapons and resources.


End file.
